mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friendship is Magic Issue 70
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #70, titled Extreme Bingo in trade paperback, is the seventienth issue of IDW Publishing's . In the issue, Rainbow Dash brings some excitement to the Golden Horseshoe Gals with "extreme bingo". Summary While clearing away clouds in the Ponyville sky, Rainbow Dash gets a letter from the Golden Horseshoe Gals—Granny Smith, Goldie Delicious, Apple Rose, and Auntie Applesauce—inviting her to the club's Game Day at Sweet Apple Acres. Rainbow expects to enjoy fun and exciting games with the elderly ponies, but she is instead treated to a boring game of bingo. When she voices how bored she is, Applejack says the other Golden Horseshoe Gals love bingo. However, the grannies agree with Rainbow Dash, despite Applejack having hosted bingo night for five years, and admit that they only invited Rainbow because they knew she would be rude enough to complain. Applejack asks what the grannies want to do instead, and Rainbow Dash proposes using the bingo equipment for "extreme bingo". Applejack worries that such an activity would be too strenuous for the elderly ponies, but Granny Smith says they can speak for themselves and encourage Rainbow. Rainbow Dash takes the bingo balls and swiftly hides them all over Ponyville for the grannies to find. Applejack warns Rainbow that the grannies are old and slow and might get hurt while playing her game, and as she accompanies them on their quest, Rainbow Dash starts to worry Applejack is right. Granny Smith's bingo sheet guides her to a griffon's nest on top of the Ponyville Schoolhouse. Applejack suggests moving on to a bingo ball that's safer to reach, but Granny refuses to budge, so Applejack climbs up to fetch the ball herself. Unfortunately, the griffon who owns the nest returns, and she angrily pecks at Applejack for trespassing while Granny stamps her bingo sheet. Meanwhile, Apple Rose goes to Sugarcube Corner and tells Pinkie Pie that she's looking for a hidden bingo ball. Pinkie believes the ball is hidden inside one of the bakery's cakes, and she consumes a lot of cake looking for it. However, it turns out Rainbow Dash gave the ball to Mrs. Cake to hold on to. Goldie Delicious seeks out a bingo ball at the Castle of Friendship, and Twilight Sparkle searches the entire library for it, but Spike enters and says he found the ball in his bed and mistook it for an egg. Auntie Applesauce seeks one out at the top of a windmill and convinces Bulk Biceps to retrieve it for her. Other locations where the grannies seek out bingo balls include the other end of a fragile bridge, the Ponyville Dam, Carousel Boutique, the Everfree Forest, Mayor Mare's office, Steven Magnet's stream, the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse, and the Ponyville Day Spa. While observing the grannies' progress, Rainbow Dash admits that she may have gone too far with some of these hiding spots. With all the "B", "I", "N", and "G" balls found, the final hiding spot for the "O" balls is the old Castle of the Two Sisters. As it gets dark and stormy, Applejack says enough is enough and declares the extreme bingo game over, refusing to allow the grannies to go inside the castle. Goldie, Apple Rose, and Applesauce agree with Applejack, but Granny Smith ventures into the castle by herself, determined to win the game. Applejack follows and tries to reason with Granny, but she refuses to let Applejack treat her like a little filly. As they argue, the floor under Granny's hooves collapses, and she falls from a high ledge, but Rainbow Dash swoops in to save her. A short while later, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and the elderly ponies warm themselves up around a campfire, and Rainbow Dash apologizes for getting carried away with the game and nearly causing the grannies to get hurt. However, the grannies comment on how much fun they had, and Applejack apologizes for not treating them like grown mares. Granny Smith also apologizes for getting overcompetitive and not acting her age. Applejack suggests they compromise and plan smaller adventures in the future, and Rainbow Dash and the grannies agree. Quotes :Derpy: I have a letter here for Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Sweet! I've been practicing my horseshoe toss! I'm gonna give Apple Rose a run for her money. This is gonna be the best day ever! :Rainbow Dash: This is the worst day ever! :Goldie Delicious: Well, it's not horseshoes, but... :Auntie Applesauce: Well, it wouldn't hurt to add a stallion or two to the mix. :Granny Smith: It's not the most boring thing Applejack has made me sit through. :Apple Rose: Did I ever tell you all the story about the time I thought I was at a bingo game, but it turned out to be a dance battle? :Applejack: Did... Did you just invite Rainbow Dash because you knew she'd be rude enough to complain? :Auntie Applesauce: Absolutely not! We invited Rainbow Dash because she's a member of this club! :Rainbow Dash: That's right! :Auntie Applesauce: And we were also pretty sure she'd be rude enough to complain. :Rainbow Dash: That's— Hey! :Rainbow Dash: How about we play extreme bingo?! :Goldie Delicious: What's the prize? :Apple Rose: What about a personal meet-and-greet with the Wonderbolts? :Rainbow Dash: I can do that. :Auntie Applesauce: I just want to meet Soarin. I love a handsome pony in uniform. :Cheerilee: Aren't you going to wait on her? :Granny Smith: I got a competition to win and she's trying to keep me from having any fun! :Spike: Twilight? I woke up from my nap and... Don't panic, but I think I may have laid an egg. :Rarity: Who was that marvelous pony? I've never felt such a kinship. :Applejack: That's it! I'm putting my hoof down. Y'all have had your fun, but this malarkey has gotta end now. None of y'all are going in that castle. :Granny Smith: Leave me be, Applejack! I got a competition to win! :Applejack: Come on now, be reasonable! You're gonna hurt yourself! :Granny Smith: So what if I do?! I'm a grown mare! It's my choice! :Applejack: Huh? :Granny Smith: I don't wanna be cooped up in some barn being forced to play bingo the rest of my life! I'm not too old to have adventures! :Applejack: Granny, just come down from there and we'll— :Granny Smith: You're still not hearing me, Applejack! :Rainbow Dash: What I was trying to say before was... I messed up. I went way too far with this and I could have gotten somepony hurt. :Applejack: I spent too much time worrying about you as ponies I need to look out for. I should treat you like grown mares and let you do what you want to do. :Granny Smith: Well, apparently when you do that, we just go trying to jump off of castle stairwells. I didn't acting much like a grown mare tonight.